


Math is Hard

by mrfahrenheidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, RusAme, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfahrenheidt/pseuds/mrfahrenheidt
Summary: Alfred was too distracted to study.





	Math is Hard

  
With elbows propped on the table, Alfred tried to solve the math problems laid out on the table in front of him. All the numbers and symbols looked like an alien language for him, it was beginning to make his eyes hurt.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found the Mathematics teacher smiled down at him; Mr. Ivan Braginsky.

"All alone?" the teacher asked. It was only polite to smile back so Alfred did, then nodded.

"Yeah, Mr. Beilschmidt decided to end the class quickly," most students had gone home save for Alfred who chose to study math in the empty cafeteria facility.

"I would have gone back home right away," Ivan said, eyeing the younger man.

Alfred chuckled, "yeah, if I had been smart."

"How is your work going?" the teacher asked as he took a step closer to get a good look at the essays.

"I'm stuck on this equation."

"Let us have a look," Ivan decided and leaned in, much too close as he kept his hand on Alfred's shoulder, cheeks almost touching. Alfred could feel the heat of his body with the close distance between them. He made a small noise at the back of his throat which didn't go unnoticed by the older man, but Ivan made no motion of acknowledging it, choosing instead to take Alfred's pen and show him how to solve the equation.

"You see—"

But Alfred couldn't focus on the math problem. He was too fixated on the closeness of their bodies, Ivan's hand on his shoulder and the face so close right beside his that if he were to turn even just a slight to the side his lips would meet the older man's cheek. And oh Ivan's voice; deep unlike the usual high-pitched tone that he used in class.

Alfred's pants began to feel tighter around the front somewhat. He was, after all, a teenager. And kids around his age can't control their hormones.

"—and there. You forgot to add this number right here. See? Now it's complete."

Finally back to reality, a false smile on the sunny blond's face as he nodded, pretending to understand, "right. Thanks, Mr. B!"

_Fuck_.

He needed a way out before Mr. Braginsky noticed that he was getting a hard-on just because of their close proximity.

He immediately stood up, scrambling to put all of his stuff into the bag. "I gotta go now," he said.

"I thought you were free."

"Toilet," _gotta relieve myself, you see_. Alfred turned around, waved his hand goodbye toward the teacher before hurriedly making his way out of the cafeteria.

He missed Ivan's self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
